


Skipping Christmas

by slytheringurrl



Series: A New Start [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/Hr Advent 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get-aways are good for the soul and Draco and Hermione really need a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts), [Boundbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbooks/gifts), [herbeautifullie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbeautifullie/gifts).



> Wow, I haven't written Dramione since sometime last year and really haven't written any fanfiction this year. So, this might be rusty :) The title was stolen from Skipping Christmas by John Grisham. I love the book but it's not a big hit! **My prompt was vacation.**
> 
> On an entirely different note, along with being pinch-hit, this story is my way of thanking all the lovely participants, cheerleaders, volunteers and reviewers who have supported D/Hr Advent for FIVE years! I and Musyc (along with everyone else who was involved with the Advent before we took over) couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for reading, writing, and kudos'ing and I hope you enjoy this read.

The holidays were coming and Draco Malfoy was up to his ears in ~~joy~~ misery. As much as he enjoyed eggnog and presents, he was nowhere near prepared to see his home completely covered in red and green in honor of the celebrations. Ever since he and Hermione had moved in together, the holidays became more and more dramatic each year. The first year, Hermione had managed to cram mistletoe into every cranny of their flat and even gave away her prized old textbooks from Hogwarts to make room for a tree that was awkwardly shoved into a corner where it clearly did not fit.  However, Draco did suspect that the textbooks in question _were_ hidden away somewhere, even though he couldn't think of any practical use they would have. Hermione's little expandable purse would make a good hiding spot for that.  As the years passed, the decorations kept getting crazier, especially last year when they had moved into a larger home before their daughter, Carina, was born. This year, there would be no Christmas, Draco decided. He needed a break!

\---

Draco poured two hefty glasses of wine and sat them down on the coffee table that night and waited for his wife to come down after putting their lively two-year old to sleep. When he saw Hermione enter the family room, he extended out a glass to her. "Did she give you a tough time?"

"Of course she did. I am extremely tired of her antics," Hermione groused, running a hand though her thick locks. "Goodness knows I need a long break. Thank Merlin the holidays are coming!" She took a large gulp of her wine and sank back into the sofa. "Ahh," she sighed. "There's nothing like a nice glass of wine to soothe the mind."

"Christmas is not a break," Draco replied, tossing the newspaper he was reading onto the coffee table. Now was a perfect time to bring up his holiday idea. "I think we need a proper get-away; Mother offered to watch Carina for a few days if we wanted to go to the beach for a few days this holiday."

Hermione looked back at him, aghast.  "How can we spend Christmas away from Carina?" She shook her head.  "No.  We can't go away and relax without her - that would be awful parenting!"

Draco blew out a puff of air.  "Slippping some drops of Sleeping Draught into a child's milk is also bad parenting." He looked at her pointedly.  "And who did _that_?"

"Sometimes, she's a handful!  I tell you, it's from your side of the family.  Arrogant, pompous, spoiled brats - all of you!"

"Yes, that's why we need a breather.  For the past two years, we've been completely focused on work and Carina and absolutely nothing else.  Let's let my parents deal with her for a few days - it won't kill them."

"I'll think about," Hermione finally conceded.  "But no promises.  I still think we need to spend holidays as a family." 

"I know." Draco pecked his wife's cheek as he stood up and glanced at his watch. "You know, it's not too late yet..."

"You're not getting any tonight," Hermione replied with a small smile.  "Unfortunately, we're expected to wake up early and actually be productive now.  Let's get some sleep and maybe we'll have some time for fun this weekend."

\---

The next night, after a long day at the Ministry, Hermione Floo'd into her living room and was met with an unpleasant surprise.  "Carina!" she exclaimed.  "What are you _doing_?"

"Mummy, a dog!" her daughter replied with a wide grin.

"I can see that.  She glanced over at Draco.  "Why would you get a dog?  We just talked about how overwhelmed we were."

"I know..."  Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I don't really know how to say this but -"

"We thought she needed a companion," a voice piped up.  Narcissa.  "We know that ever since your evil cat died, you've been wanting to replace her.  And, we just could not leave it up to you, love.  Crookshanks was a disaster and when we saw this adorable thing, we could not resist."

"Wow."  Hermione shook her head.  This was the absolute last thing she needed.  A dog was way too much work, even with the help of magic.  "I just do not know what say," she bit out, trying to control her anger.  "You and Lucius should have checked with us before buying Carina a live animal.  She's only two."

"She already loves the thing," Lucius countered with a grin. "How can we bring it back?"

"I suppose we could keep the darned thing," Draco conceded. "What do you say, Hermione?" he then asked over the cheers coming from their daughter.

Hermione knew that she had lost the war. "Let's keep it then," she agreed. She ran a hand down her face and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this though."

"You won't regret it," Draco promised, looking excitedly at the dog.  "Carina and I will take care of everything - don't worry."

\---

She should've known. Husbands and children were the most unreliable people.  A mere week after the dog, affectionately named Crookie, arrived, the exercise, feeding and baths were all left up to her.  Although she was originally against taking a holiday over Christmas time, she'd had enough. 

"Let's go!" she exclaimed after barging into Draco's office. "I can't take this anymore. I deserve a break to just relax, watch a movie, and have a quiet dinner. I haven't been a proper adult in months and I can't do this anymore."

Draco looked at her knowingly. "What made you change your mind?" he asked. "Was it the dog?"

"It _was_ the awful dog.  And, when do we leave?"

"We leave Boxing Day at high-noon. So we'll still be able to celebrate with Carina but still get a nice break."

Hermione shook her head. "You knew I was going to cave, didn't you?"

"I did.  Come one, you haven't had any time for yourself between the dog, Carina and work. We haven't had time to spend together either and haven't been out in weeks."

"Who knew it would be so tough to raise a family?" Hermione asked ruefully. "I suppose this is why there are adults-only holidays though."

\---

Margaritas in their hands and sunscreen lathered over their bodies, Draco and Hermione relaxed on a beach located on the French Polynesian Islands.  The sun was shining, nobody was crying, and the breeze from the ocean was gently blowing. 

"So this wasn't a bad idea after all, was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no regrets and I'm so glad we still got to exchange gifts and attend Christmas dinner. I don't feel as guilty.  Can we please do this every year? I really love Christmas but this is much better - such a great end to the holiday season."

"Probably not," Draco replied, ever the realist. "But I'm sure we could get away with doing this every few years."  He leaned over and gave Hermione a deep kiss.  "How about we go get some lunch and then take the party back to the room?" 

Hermione grinned. "Lunch without the child and sex that takes place before dark after? I must be in a dreamland."

"No, this is all reality." Draco smirked and scooped Hermione off her beach chair. "Ready to relax, my love? I was thinking we could get a couples massage before we settle in for the night." 

"Oh yes," she moaned. "Let's just never go home."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was slightly amended after the initial posting and there are a few changes to the ending!!


End file.
